


cuddle puddle

by CallofTheCurlew



Category: Cats (2019)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, cuddle puddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallofTheCurlew/pseuds/CallofTheCurlew
Summary: Munkustrap isn't a good sleeper, but at least he has Victoria and Mistoffelees.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Munkustrap/Victoria
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	cuddle puddle

**Author's Note:**

> I think I started 2020 sick and never quite recovered. I have to catch up on reading fic and writing fic and things but here have this delirious mess in the meantime. I'm also experimenting with humanoid affection vs just nuzzling and I don't know how I feel about it yet.

Munkustrap isn't a good sleeper.

He never has been, even as a kit. It's the turning off of his brain that he doesn't do well. There's too much to think about. As the leader of his tribe, he has so much responsibility on his shoulders that he doesn't get a second to just _breathe_. 

There's schedules he needs to maintain, plans he needs to solidify. If there isn't something to do, there's an already established formula that can be refined. 

When the sun goes down he needs to ensure that the Hunters go out to catch meals for the tribe. He needs to headcount the sleeping kittens (even though he knows Jellylorum has already done it twice). After the kittens, he makes sure the adolescents are all accounted for, then the adults, but first he has to mentally check the guest list, to see who is still here and who has gone home. Too many times has he panicked that someone's missing, only to find they left a few hours prior. Then, for just a second, he needs to cast his mind over the next month, to see if he needs to prepare for any new arrivals. Those cats will need beds, and the hunting party will need to be prepared to accommodate the extra mouths. 

In fact, Skimbleshanks is coming to visit, and Munkustrap knows how particular he is about where he sleeps. It would do well to have Alonzo start to work on it already. And then-

"Sleep," a voice grumbles.

Mistoffelees is warm where he's pressed against Munkustrap's shoulder, comforting and solid as Munkustrap sends his mind into a workout. 

"I will," Munkustrap says sensibly, reaching out to cup the young tom's jaw, "You should be, as well."

"Can't, when you're awake. You practically vibrate with energy."

Munkustrap tightens his grip on his jaw before turning his head away fondly, "Sleep."

"Only when you do."

Munkustrap huffs lightly and he turns to face the tom properly, careful not to jostle the young white queen that sleeps between them, her face pressed against Mistoffelees' belly. She usually starts between them, sprawled out, but during the night she curls and shifts until she's halfway down their bed, curled into a ball more often than not. 

Munkustrap sighs, leaning in to press his forehead against Mistoffelees'. The young tom gazes up at him, his eyes so wide and bright. Munkustrap is lost in them, as always, but he still manages to catch the little smirk the tom gives him, and feels the scrape of fur on his forehead as he shakes it lightly. 

"You think too much," he tells him. 

"I've heard that before," Munkustrap retorts, and he brushes their noses together in a sweet nuzzle. He deflates then, defeated, "I don't want to sleep." 

"Tough," Mistoffelees purrs quietly and lets their lips brush for just a moment before he flings one arm around him, pulling him in a little tighter, before- "Ouch!" 

Munkustrap frowns in concern, following Mistoffelees' gaze down to where Victoria glares up at them, the soft skin of Mistoffelees' belly in between her teeth. She lets go of him, wrinkling her nose at the fur in her mouth and spitting it out, before scooting up the bed a little more. They both make room for her, shifting effortlessly and each draping an arm around her waist. 

"How is a Jellicle supposed to get any sleep around here?" she complains to them both, rolling onto her back and stretching out. 

Her limbs are everywhere and the boys duck and weave to accommodate, settling when she finally curls her arms and legs back into her body. 

"Sorry, your highness," Mistoffelees teases with a dip of his head, a mock bow. 

"Mm, sorry we woke you," Munkustrap murmurs, and at least he's genuine about it, "We were trying to be quiet." 

"It wasn't the talking. It was the squishing," she pouts, turning her head to nip at the tabby's jaw, "The closer you got, the smaller my space did." 

"Serves you right for practically sleeping at our feet," Mistoffelees smirks, using the way her head is turned to deliver a quick kiss to the side of her neck. 

She bares her teeth at him in protest, but there's no heat behind it and it just turns into a yawn instead. He smiles and simply kisses her forehead. 

The three of them fall quiet, wrapped up in each other. It only takes seconds before Munkustrap is back on a spiral, a small frown on his face as he concentrates. 

"Ow- come on," he jerks as two different hands pinch his sides, and he glares down at his two culprits. 

"Stop. Thinking," Mistoffelees glares. 

Victoria nods, curling against him, "Just relax, focus on feeling," she purrs softly, starting to trace patterns down the length of his arm. 

She traces his stripes, draws spirals and other wonderful shapes. She smiles when she starts to see his eyes droop, and from above Mistoffelees' reaches over to start to give the fur on his head the same treatment. It's only a few more moments before his eyes close completely, because he _is_ tired, and Mistoffelees and Victoria both know that all too well. 

When his breathing evens out, their hands still, waiting to see if he wakes up. When all is quiet, they both grin at each other and relax, proud they were able to help him fall asleep. Mistoffelees has wound himself around the white queen, his lips pressed to the back of her neck. 

The three of them breathe together, synced to Munkustrap's tempo, and soon enough, Mistoffelees and Victoria are asleep as well. 

It's only after he's sure that they're asleep that Munkustrap cracks an eyelid. He smiles, because he loves that they tried. They're both beautiful souls, and he curls that little bit closer as he gets comfortable. Soon enough, his eyes close once more but his mind still races as always. It accounts for every possibility, it plans out every moment of the day in fear that something might happen that he's not prepared for. 

When he does drift off, finally, it's safe and warm, loving the security that comes from the two cats he loves most. 

At least with them, there aren't too many surprises.


End file.
